Futari No Sekai
by ynm
Summary: ZoLu Zoro couldn't help but feel jealous...


**Pairing :** ZoLu

**Disclaimer :** ...mine? I wish...

**Author's note :** I went to bed at 1am, couldn't sleep til 2, got up to write this fic before continuing my sleep. Somehow my fic writing times are always this way...Worse, plot bunnies come to visit in the wee hours of the morning when I have an exam the next day. There's something really wrong with my brain...Anyways, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

* * *

Zoro couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Luffy started sticking to Ace like some kind of gummy leech whenever Ace felt like dropping by to "check on his otouto". The bastard wouldn't even be around if he didn't have other business to take care of in the same area. Nevertheless, Luffy was happy whenever Ace came to visit and Zoro didn't have the heart to tell him off and wipe the smile he treasured so much off Luffy's face in the process. So that left Zoro sticking out like a sore thumb whenever Ace and Luffy were together, their close bond since childhood enabling them to understand each other without needing words.

And then, there was this other mysterious red-haired bastard who gave Luffy the straw-hat he treasured more than life itself and was now the symbol of their small, dysfunctional family. It was also to this red-haired bastard that Luffy promised to be Pirate King one day. From what Zoro could gather from conversations with Luffy, the red-haired bastard had saved Luffy from drowning due to his newly aquired Gomu-Gomu powers and almost getting eaten by a Sea King, losing his arm in the process. Okay, so he wasn't really that much of a bastard since he saved Luffy's life and all, but it still didn't make Zoro feel any better about Luffy's absolute faith in the said bastard.

Zoro really didn't like not knowing anything about Luffy when he was young. This meant that he had to share Luffy with the memories of the people Luffy knew when he was young and Zoro hated to share. What was Zoro's should be Zoro's alone. But he knew that Luffy wouldn't be happy unless he was around many people because he loved meeting new, interesting people and he attracted people to him with the way he shines like a ray of hope, friends and enemies alike.

So, Zoro reasoned, Luffy had different histories and relationships with different people and no matter how close Zoro was to him, there will be certain parts in Luffy's life that Zoro will never be aware of. The only consolation Zoro had was that he was the only one with the privilege of holding his captain close to his side when they were sleeping at night, sharing a hammock and a blanket. Nami said it saved on buying an extra blanket and Sanji threatened to kick them both out of the men's bunk for the rest of their lives if they _dared_ to make a squeak at night or do anything to disturb his beauty sleep. Zoro was currently working towards persuading Nami to give them a room of their own, the she-devil. Luffy was captain afterall. He deserved his own room. However, Zoro had a sinking feeling that he and his wallet won't escape unharmed.

The object of his thoughts and affections stirred in his arms with a huge yawn and a stretch.

"Zoro, you're still not asleep yet?" Luffy asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Just thinking about stuff," grunted Zoro, while gently brushing back the black bangs that fell into Luffy's eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep if Zoro's not sleeping too!" whined Luffy, squirming around in Zoro's arms to a more comfortable position.

"Why not?" asked Zoro.

"Because!" Luffy chirped, beaming at Zoro like his answer made any sense at all, to people other than Luffy of course. Luffy always made sense to Luffy.

"Because…?" Zoro drawled, hoping to get a more definite answer from Luffy.

"Because I want to go to sleep with Zoro, wake up with Zoro, eat breakfast with Zoro, eat lunch with Zoro, eat dinner with Zoro, take naps with Zoro, do everything with Zoro!" proclaimed Luffy with the biggest smile on his face, stretching his arms wide to emphasize how big the scope of "everything" was.

Zoro stared at Luffy, amazed at how for someone so air-headed, he always manages to say the words you needed to hear the most.

"Zoro? Are you okay? You look funny. You should get Chopper to look at you if you're feeling sick," asked Luffy with a worried frown, putting the back of his hand on Zoro's forehead to check for a fever.

"No, everything's fine now. Now, go back to sleep," reassured Zoro, adjusting the blanket so that it covered them both.

"Zoro's going to sleep too?" asked Luffy as he settled down.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep too," Zoro smiled down at Luffy.

"Neehee! Oyasumi, Zoro!" Luffy grinned, stretching up to plant a kiss on Zoro's nose, then flopping back down on top of Zoro, burying his nose in the crook of Zoro's neck and wrapping his arms around Zoro.

Zoro smiled. Although Luffy had memories that Zoro couldn't share with him, the both of them had memories together that couldn't be shared by others either. With that in mind, Zoro wrapped an arm around the waist of an already snoring Luffy, whose breath tickled Zoro's collarbone, and closed his eyes, eagerly awaiting the dawn of the next day so that they could make more memories together, just the two of them.

-Owari-

Omake

"Oi marimo-head, keep the lovey-dovey stuff for daytime. People are trying to sleep here."

"Shut up. No matter how much you sleep, it's not gonna help your looks."

"As already proven by you. No matter how much _you_ sleep, you still look like shit."

"Why you…!"

"Zoroooooo…!"

"Yes, Luffy. Going back to sleep now."

"Man, you are so whipped."

"…shut up. At least I'm getting some."

"…asshole."


End file.
